


Ai kotoba

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, in which they are both actually 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The language of love doesn't get much louder than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai kotoba

Letters under the door, tucked under the mats, in her bed, dropping down from the doorframe. Letters of love, of her virtues and his feelings.

Each one has a single, blue flower pressed inside for good measure. She’s sure that she can see his proud smile, like a child doing his lessons. It’s that expression alone that keeps her from tearing them up and smacking him in the forehead with the butt of one of her pistols, really.

When he asks her about them one day, she shrugs it off. What effect do his silly notes have on her of all people? she replies ever-so-casually. The next mission gets briefed to the troops, and he hovers until she’s done.

“What would get a reaction then?”

Cheeky boy. It takes everything from her willpower to not retaliate, but she won’t lose her cool in front of her men so easily.

“Writing like a man, instead of childish poetry. That would be a step, Peacock.”

He pronounces her will done and done, rushing off in a flurry of furs and petals.

It’s not even Spring.

She wonders about him when he doesn’t follow them out on the scouting mission that day. Strange man. But it’s all explained when she gets back to her quarters and sees his fruits of labour.

The pistol comes out when she sees the huge kanji on her walls proclaiming his love for her (and nothing more, for once). But he’s improving, she notes.


End file.
